monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendel Chester Balg
Wendel Chester Balg is the child of changelings. Currently, he has no host, and is attending Monster High for the time-being. Character Personality Wendel seeks the one thing he can't have - stability. As a very creature whose nature is built off change, Wendel has lived life much the same way. Kidnap baby, replace himself with baby. Live. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. He's tired of all that, really. Tired of playing the villain, tired of being accused of ruining families and tearing lives apart. He swears, he's a good kid. I was going to write his personality nicely and poetically but dude I actually need to write my lab report so I'll juts put up what I have. Appearance Wendel does not have a set appearance, as he can take the form of any humanoid. He’s currently not inhabiting the life of any human, but is quite fond of the human body and human aesthetics, so he often “plays down” his changeling form. Anyway, to mimic his brother Homer and the alchemist whose house he's staying at, he's recently taken on an East-Asian appearance. Interests, Hobbies, and Abilities Food Without a doubt, Wendel is a foodie. He runs a food blog, he's always on the search for good food. He carries snacks around him all the time and seems to be perpetually hungry. His favourite foods are eggs. Mathematics He likes maths because maths gives him more stability that the universe could ever allow. Other No. History Wendel doesn’t really like talking about his background. Monster Parent: Changelings (Germanic) Wendel is based off the Changeling Mythos, specifically those of the Germanic origin. Sources include Grimms' collection of German legends and probably more stuff. Parallels *food *egg *ughghghahjkgasd i'll FILL THIS OUT LATER I SWEAR Relationships Family Wendel claims no set parentage, says that his group of fae aren't really the familial sort. He’s taken over the bodies and lives of many hosts, and has regarded his human host parents with some degree of a parental bond. However, while he’s currently at Monster High, Wendel does not have a host (though he does maintain his polymorph abilities). As he is without family or a set home, he lives with Homer and Homer’s alchemist father as a homestay. He looks up to the alchemist quite a bit - citing the alchemist as a “family friend” (despite the fact that Wendel is apparently without family), and says it’s because of these ties that he managed to secure a position in the house. By extension, Homer is sort of Wendel’s brother-figure. Friends TBA Enemies TBA Pet Wendel has a pet silky chicken named Egg. She's very cute. He's very fond of her. Romance He's a sad boi. Outfits Wendel’s theme colours are beige and brown. He likes earthy tones. Gallery Dem lab rat bois.jpg|Wendel with his brother, Homer. Trivia *Wendel Chester Balg is a play-on-words upon the German word for changeling: wechselbalg **Wendel composes the “we” sound. The literal meaning is “a Vandal”, referring to the Vandals, a Germanic tribe. **Chester composes the “chsel” sound. It’s an Anglo-Saxon name meaning camp or fortress. I went the Anglo-Saxon route because Anglo-Saxon names can have Germanic roots, and also because changelings also feature heavily in folklore from the British Isles. **And obviously, Balg is the -balg. Not much to say here. *Wendel has autism. Quotes Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:DatAsymptote's OCs Category:Changeling Category:German Category:Bisexual